


No Boob Day

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Luna Lovegood, Chest Binding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Ginny Weasley, Other, Trans Luna Lovegood, bullet point fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: It's a warm summer day, and Luna and Ginny go out on a picnic date.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	No Boob Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceaas/gifts).



> Orinigally written and [posted on Tumblr](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/189197066573/aceluna-with-yo-fav-girl-whomever-they-may-be) in November of 2019 for Spaceaas' prompt: _Ace!Luna with yo fav girl (whomever they may be)._
> 
> Posting it now because better late than never, lol. I'll probably post some other stuff that never made it to AO3 within the next few days!

  * When Ginny arrives at the Lovegood’s, Luna is waiting for her by the stream that flows near her house.
  * Luna’s wearing a flowery T-shirt and baggy dungarees that have more pockets than she can count, her hair tied in two long, messy braids.
  * She’s holding a bunch of wildflowers in her hand, but some of them get smushed when Ginny lands from her broom just a few feet away from Luna and practically crashes against her as she runs into her arms.
  * They hug, and laugh, and hug some more, and when they finally pull apart Luna realises that quite a number of freckles have blossomed all over Ginny’s face since the beginning of the summer.
  * She kisses those freckles, making Ginny groan and giggle and pull her close again so she can nuzzle Luna’s soft cheek and call her an idiot.
  * And sniff the scent of her hair rather shamelessly, of course.
  * Before Luna can call her out on that last thing, Ginny steps back and says, “Look!” opening her arms and puffing out her chest.
  * Her _flat_ chest.
  * “Ooooh.” Luna grins. “No boob day, then?”
  * “No boob day,” Ginny nods. “I finally found a spell that doesn’t hurt my ribs!”
  * Luna holds Ginny again; tells her how handsome she looks. Asks if she can feel her chest—presses her palm to Ginny’s Holyhead Harpies T-shirt.
  * Luna may not be particularly interested in snogging, but she loves that they’re always touching. Always snuggling, or holding hands, or brushing their arms when they walk. Always twining their legs under the table, and fidgeting with the other’s fingers, and playing with the other’s hair. 
  * The last thing is exactly what Ginny is doing when she jokes about how cool it’d be if they could just exchange chests at will. She says it lightly—smiling at all the fuzz and loose fine hair floating around Luna’s braids. 
  * It’s an inside joke between them: how Ginny wouldn’t mind having narrower hips and a flat chest, and how Luna would love to feel curves when she touches herself the same way she does when she caresses Ginny’s waist.
  * They’ve played with spells before. They’ve talked about Polyjuicing into one another once or twice, but have so far always decided against it.
  * Fantasising together about it, though, is something they both love. So Luna laughs and tells Ginny she would be honoured to give a home to such beautiful boobs.
  * As she does so, she tucks a flower behind Ginny’s ear—a white, small daisy. 
  * “Perfect,” Luna declares, and then she fondles the back of Ginny’s buzz cut.
  * “That’s what you are,” Ginny says, letting her hand fall from Luna’s hair and into one of the many, many pockets in Luna’s dungarees. 
  * “How coincidental—you too!” Luna beams.
  * Ginny kisses the corner of her lips. “Shall we go to the clearing then?”
  * Luna picks up her picnic basket from the ground. She’s baked cookies for the occasion. “Ready when you are.”
  * They mount Ginny’s broom and fly to their secret place in the middle of the forest.




End file.
